


[Podfic] Staring into the Sun

by araline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Stiles, Cover Art, Good Peter, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, X-Men like AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Men like AU.</p>
<p>Our protagonists are attending Beacon Hills Academy, an institution for 'specials'. They've been detected early on, and some of them are showing spectacular abilities already. The Hales are a genetic mystery all together. Stiles, however, despite having being singled out as a kid, is nothing special. And he knows it.<br/>Circumstances and people – read Peter – conspire to put Stiles and Derek together. Changes ensue.<br/>Then all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Staring into the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Staring into the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799613) by [Original_Cypher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/Original_Cypher). 



  


**Download:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lw11bsdum2rbyl4/Staring_Into_the_Sun_by_Original_Cyper.mp3) (187 MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/i96j1n35i9w5ypd/Staring_Into_the_Sun_by_Original_Cyper.m4b) (190 MB) 

Length: 3:52:45


End file.
